Out and Alone
by RagingDragon04
Summary: Follow May's adventure as she stumbles into a secret so deep that made her family deceive her for all 10 years of her life. Just what is this horrible secret? Read and Discover the truth. No specific shipping as of yet, May contain multiple shippings R&E


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, however the plot is completely my own. Also, May's last name was taken from the PokemonX comic. If you haven't read it do so, its amazeeeeeng. (yes I know its spelled amazing).

Hello guys, I'm here today to bring you a Pokemon tale.

Hope you enjoy. Leave a review =)

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Out and Alone

****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****

It was a stormy night in the town of Pallet. The wind blew fiercely, the water rained hard, and lighting struck fast and unforgivingly. A petite figure made her way down route 1 to the Ketchum residence. Her breathing was heavy and she was sobbing uncontrollably, while unseen tears dripped down her cheeks and mixed with the cold rain.

Once she managed to reach the door to the residence, she let herself fall into the wooden door, tired and sore all over, she weakly raised her arm and brought it down against the solid wood.

*Bang!*

On the second story of the house, Delia Ketchum immediately woke up to the sound of her door banging. She glanced to the alarm clock next to her bed and squinted at it, making out that it was verily 3:23 a.m.

"Who on earth-?"

*Bang!*

Delia wasted no time as she got off her bed, put a robe over her night gown, and raced downstairs to see who it could be so late at night. Before she was able to reach the door however, a hand extended and pulled her wrist abruptly. She turned around in shock and saw Mr. Mime holding a broom above his head.

"Mimey, what in the world are-"

Mr. Mime cut her off as he put his hand over her mouth and signaled her to stand back. Slowly he made his way to the door, while holding the broom high above his head with both hands.

"Bang!... Bang!...Thud….*

Mr. Mime and Delia both saw as something fell hard against the door and slid down.

Delia pushed past Mr. Mime and opened the door to reveal a passed out girl.

"Oh my goodness! Its May!" yelled Delia in horror as she tried picking the poor girl up. "May dear, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, placing a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

She was burning up, and her face was as white as a sheet.

"Mimey! Use confusion and set May on the couch!" yelled Delia as she ran up the stairs and went into her room. She quickly dialed numbers on her video phone and sent an emergency alert to the closest clinic.

"Hello? This is Delia Ketchum from Pallet Town, I have a very sick girl and need assistance, please hurry! She's running a high fever!"

She didn't bother in waiting for a reply, she immediately hung up and called the next place she knew would help.

"Hello? Professor Oak? Its Delia Ketchum! We have an emergency, I just discovered May Richards passed out in the entrance of my house! She's running a high fever, please bring a pokémon that can help her!" she pleaded as she ended the call.

She rushed back downstairs to find Mr. Mime placing a bag of ice over May's forehead.

"Good job Mimey. Keep it that way," she said as noticed how May tossed and turned her body.

"May, honey. Can you hear me?"

No response.

Delia bit her lip.

What on earth happened?

The thought of contacting May's parent's crossed her mind, they must be worried sick!

She rushed upstairs once again and got in front of her phone… before she realized she didn't know the number.

"Oh no… this is just fantastic…" mumbled Delia, before a light bulb went off in her head. "Wait a… Of course! Ash!" she realized before making her way to her son's room.

*Bang Bang Bang!*

"Ash Ketchum! You open this door right now!" she yelled.

Ash and Pikachu both yawned as stretched out and the sound of Delia banging on the door.

_Pika….._

"Ugh…"

"Ash Ketchum! Wake Up!" she yelled once again.

_Pika_?

"Huh? What is it Pikachu?" asked a groggy Ash as squirmed in his bed.

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

"Aaaash!" Delia screamed.

"I'm up! I'm up! Sheesh!" said Ash as he quickly got off his bed and unsteadily made his way to open the door. "What is it mom?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Its May, Ash!" she yelled in a panic.

"May? What about May?" he asked, not understanding what Delia meant.

"She's downstairs dear, she's running a high fever!"

"What! Why? Why is she here? What happened?" started asking Ash in a sudden panic as well.

"I don't know honey… She was just knocking on the door and then she….she…" she said, before the seriousness of the situation set it. Tears began welling in the corners of her eyes.

Ash immediately embraced his mother in a hug. "Its okay mom don't worry, May will be okay, she's a tough girl," he said, trying to calm Delia down.

"Lets go check on her, maybe she can tell us what happened,"

Both Ash and Delia made their way downstairs along with a sleepy Pikachu, Mr. Mime still held the bag of ice over May's forehead, but had also placed a blanket around the young coordinator. Her face was visibly better, color returned to her cheeks and her heavy breathing was almost gone too.

"May? It's me Ash, can you hear me? How are you doing?"

No response.

A half an hour went by, with mother and son both trying to keep May comfortable and stable so that the Doctor could quickly analyze her and diagnose what the problem was.

After a few more minutes of waiting, there was a small knock on the door.

"Hello? You called about a young girl with a high fever?" asked the voice.

"Oh yes! Please come in Doctor," said Delia as an old man with a goatee let himself in, but before the

door could close, yet another person let himself inside.

"Sorry if I was late Delia, Ash, I was having a hard time picking a pokémon that could help May in the situation she's in," said Professor Oak as he took off his soaked coat.

"That's okay Professor, the doctor just arrived as well," said Delia as she gave the experts some space to assess the situation.

The old doctor laid down and began taking May's vitals, as well as taking his stethoscope and listening for May's heartbeat.

"Is she alright Doctor?" asked Ash, honestly worried for his friend.

"Her vitals are stable… but she appears to have caught a bit of pneumonia," said the doctor as he began to put his tools away. "She's taking short breaths, she's wheezing, she has chills, not to mention her fever,"

"Will she be alright?" Ash asked again.

"You managed to contact me just in time, I'm sure that with some medicine and some rest, she'll get better," said the doctor, which made Delia and Ash sigh with relief.

"I suppose its my turn to help," said professor Oak as he enlarged a pokémon in his hand. "Come on out, Chansey!"

_Chansey!_

"Alright Chansey, I know I'm not your trainer, but will you be willing to help this girl out? She is in need of your skills," asked Professor Oak, while Chansey studied May.

She turned to professor Oak and nodded at him with a smile.

"Thank you Chansey, now, use refresh," he ordered as Chansey got close to May and began emitting blue waves, which made May's short breath disappear. "Follow up with soft boiled,"

Chansey took the egg in her pouch, and put it on May's chest. The egg began glowing slightly, and little by little May began recovering all color in her face.

"Great job Chansey, now everyone cover your ears," asked Professor Oak. As soon as everyone was ready, he issued the next order.

"Now Chansey, use Sing!" yelled Professor Oak as he covered his own ears.

Chansey smiled as she began singing and all too familiar tune. As she sang, May's shivering completely stopped. A peaceful smile replace the frown in her face.

"Astounding job Chansey, return!"

_Chansey Chansey! (^o^)_

"Thank you Professor, that should help out this young girl, however those are moves meant for pokémon. So I'm sure the effects are half, or even a quarter as effective," said the Doctor as he took another look at May, and retook her vitals.

He nodded to himself, and then turned to Delia. "Thanks to Professor Oak, most of her bad symptoms are gone, please have her take this medicine, and make sure she rests," he said as he went through his bad and produced a small liquid container.

"Of course Doctor, thank you so very much,"

"No thanks are necessary, my job is all about helping, and now if you excuse me, have a good night everyone," said the old doctor as he left the Ketchum residence.

"I should head back too," Professor Oak chimed in. "I need to return this pokémon in case it's trainer needs it back,"

"Thank you for your help as well Professor, I don't think things would have turned out this way if it wasn't for your help," said Ash as he shook the professor's hand, and scratching his head at the same time.

Professor Oak laughed for a couple of seconds before resting his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash, my boy, its no problem at all, and now if you excuse me," he said as he waved goodbye to both Ash and Delia.

Both waved goodbye and then turned to the sleeping May, a single thought in each other's minds.

'What on earth happened to you May?'

****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****

There we go, that should be good enough for the first chapter.

Now for a quick Q and A.

**Q**: What shipping is this story?

**A**: I don't know yet. I'm actually not that into a specific shipping so I'll try to please all my fans. But know that my story wont deal a lot in romance. Though there will be some. Name your shipping and I'll give it a go.

**Q**: Why did May go to Ash's place?

**A**: Wait and find out, and theres no hidden shipping in this, so don't worry.

**Q**: Awesome chapter! Where and How did you write this chapter?

**A**: Well, I thought it up myself as I watched the anime, and thought up the basic plot for the story. And well… I don't think I'm a great writer, but I do have a good imagination.

**Q:** When's the next chapter coming out?

**A**: ….I just released the first one… and you want another one already?... I guess if you want another chapter I can write it and post it as soon as I'm done writing it.

**Q**: Are you one of those writer's that has a chapter done in advanced so you don't get behind?

**A**: Nope, I just write as how I feel the plot would move along. I'll try keeping everyone in character. Don't be afraid to correct me if I go the wrong way.

**Q**: Where in the story does this take place?

**A**: Right after Ash comes back from Sinnoh. Its dumb how they didn't touch on how May finished her grand festival, or how Misty or Delia receive Ash. Not even a party where Ash introduced his new pokémon… that kind of pissed me off. So… this is my continuation. Hope you like it.

Anyway, that should be enough questions that you guys would ask.

Hope you enjoy my new story.

Leave a review and ask me anything you want. I'll answer all questions you have.

****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****

P.S: If you spot any mistakes please point them out so I can fix them.


End file.
